Mi amada Profesora
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: Melisa es Fem Harry! es asesinada por Bellatrix después de la última batalla antes de morir a manos de Molly Weasley, solo que Hécate no estaba de acuerdo así que la envía al pasado como la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. RESUME COMPLETO ADENTRO
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

**RESUMEN: ******Fem Harry es asesinada por Bellatrix después de la última batalla antes de morir a manos de Molly Weasley, solo que Hécate no estaba de acuerdo así que la ******enviada al pasado como la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la ayuda de ******Dumbledore y ahora Harry tendrá de que enfrentarse con el amor de su padre y padrino por ella, la adoración casi enfermiza de Remus y Lily, y la posesividad de Severus.********************

**Bueno, les traigo el fanfiction de ****Mi amada Profesora y espero que les guste!******

************Este es más o menos el Prologo por eso no es muy largo. MELIS************************A ES FEM HARRY POTTER!************

************¡EL MUNDO DE HARRY ******POTTER Y SUS ******PERSONAJES NO ME ******PERTENECE! TODOS LOS DERECHOS VAN A J.K. Rowling!******************************

* * *

><p>Melisa Dorea Potter se hallaba frente a frente con su destino.<p>

Ella y Lord Voldemort se debatían en duelo.

"¡Todo acaba aquí! _Avada Kedavra_!" grito Voldemort, blandiendo su varita a la joven pelinegra.

"¡_Expelliarmus_!" grito la última de los Potter.

Las dos varitas se enfrentaron.

Sin embargo, debido a que la varita de Saúco le pertenecía a Melissa, la maldición asesina rebotó, ya que la varita no quería dañar a su legítima dueña.

Matando a Voldemort de una vez para siempre.

La guerra al fin había terminado.

La paz por fin había llegado.

Al fin podría tener una vida tranquila y-

"¡No! Mi señor! Maldita zorra!" grito iracunda Bellatrix Lestrange "Toma esto ¡_Bombarda Máxima_!" eso fue lo último de oyó Melissa antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos se encontraba acostada en medio de un prado, el cual se hallaba desolado, y aun con sus heridas se puso de pie, maldición interior mente a Voldemort y Bellatrix en el proceso, observo todo a su alrededor, y notando que la varita de Draco no estaba, antes de emprender marcha.

"¡Maldición!" murmuraba entre dientes, mientras llevaba sus manos a la parte baja de sus costillas "la puta de Bellatrix de seguro me las pagara cuando averigüe donde estoy"

Melisa Potter vagó un poco más por el prado antes de encontrar un camino de color amarillo, lo vio alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó al aire "¿el Mago de Oz o qué?"

Y aun con la ceja alzada, acompañada con una cara de desconcierto, siguió el camino, no muy segura si era la decisión correcta, interiormente se preguntó si se estaba volviendo finalmente loca al tener esas clases de alucinaciones después de ser atacada por un Bombarda Máxima. Siguió el camino hasta que llego a un templo griego.

"Sip" dijo, soltando un suspiro de tristeza "Me he vuelto loca" finalizo dando media vuelta para irse, pero antes de poder llegar de nuevo al camino amarillo una barrera la detuvo.

Una barrera invisible fue creada, provocando que Melisa chocara de lleno con ella haciendo que la fuerza sea tal que terminara sobre su trasero en el piso sobándose su nariz herida.

"Está bien, está bien" dijo "para ser una alucinación es muy dolorosa" se puso de nuevo sobre su pies y suspiro cuando al poner su mano, en donde ella creyó que estaba la barrera, y comprobar que aún estaba ahí. "¿Ahora qué hago?" pregunto.

Volteo a hacia la dirección del templo.

Lo vio como si viera a un némesis y camino con desconfianza hacia él.

Con precaución se adentró en el templo, cuestionando su cordura en el proceso, y no perdió de vista las grandes estatuas dedicadas a una mujer.

Mujer que por alguna razón se le hacía muy familiar.

"Bienvenida hija mía!" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Melisa se espantó e instintivamente se preparó ya sea para defenderse o para esquivar cualquier ataque. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver quién estaba detrás de ella, pero no había nadie.

"Cálmate jovencita" pidió la voz "Si quisiera hacerle daño lo hubiera hecho cuando estabas distraída" le aseguró la voz.

Pero Melisa no se fiaba, no la juzguen, tenía cierta experiencias en esos casos. Dio la vuelta y preparándose para cualquier cosa, dijo: "Si no vas a hacerme daño, entonces… dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Por qué te escondes?"

"Tengo muchos nombres" contesto la voz "pero ustedes los mortales de llaman Hécate" Melisa la vio sin comprender "Al juzgar por tu mirada deduzco que no me conoces" dijo con un ligero toque de decepción "Pero no importa, no es para eso que te he traído hasta mi humilde hogar"

En ese momento Melisa quería decirle que, primero: la secuestro, segundo: vivía en un maldito templo y tercero, y más importante: ¡¿Quién diablos era ella?!

"Dime querida, ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre los dioses y sus poderes?" le pregunto la voz

Fue ahí donde Melisa tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>1 de Septiembre de 1976 En el expreso de Hogwarts:**

* * *

><p>"Lunático deja ese sangriento libro de una vez!" grito Sirius Black a su amigo y compañero Merodeador Remus Lupin.<p>

"No" contesto con simpleza Lupin.

"Vamos Remus! Que debemos de ponernos en marcha con respecto a nuestras bromas!" le recordó James Potter

"Ustedes son lo que deberían de abrir más a menudo un libro y dejar las bromas para después" murmuro el joven hombre lobo hundiendo más su rostro en el libro.

Los Merodeadores es un grupo de jóvenes encargados de realizar diversas…. ¿actividades? A otras cosas, su blanco favorito era los Slytherin y en más en específico a Severus Snape, con el fin de pasar un buen rato, uno pensaría que ahora que se encontraban en su sexto año hubieran madurado y dejado todas esas cosas inmaduras... pero no, lamentablemente no lo hicieron.

"Chicos… ¿Dónde está Peter?" ante la pregunta de Remus, James y Sirius voltearon a verse entre ellos para después encogerse de hombros, restandole importancia al asunto. Pero antes de que pudieran volver a sus asuntos y grito, que provenia a fuera de su compartimiento, volvió a llamar su atención,

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!" gritaba un joven rechoncho y pequeño al momento en el que abría la puerta del compartimiento de sus amigos.

Peter Pettigrew era el último miembro de los Merodeadores, era el menos habilidoso o inteligente de ellos y a menudo la gente se preguntaba ¿Por qué eran amigos? Ya que a pesar el joven Pettigrew lo intentase, nunca llegaba ponerse a la par con sus demás amigos.

"¿Qué ocurre Peter?" preguntó Remus a su amigo al verlo tan agitado.

Cornamenta y Canuto dejaron su plática sobre con cual broma debían de empezar primero ese año al oír la cuestión de su amigo. Ambos voltearon a ver a Peter, el cual se veía existido y, ciertamente, jadeante. El entrecejo de los dos se frunció más en curiosidad pero no dijeron nada, esperando a que Pettigrew continuara.

"¡Vamos a tener una nueva maestra de Defensa!" exclamo felizmente, omitiendo la pregunta de Remus.

Los tres jóvenes abrieron los ojos con asombro. Era raro que una mujer enseñara Defensa debido a que era un tema muy… duro, para una delicada mujer, a menos que…?

"Oh querido Merlín!" gimoteó Sirius con horror.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Pettigrew al ver la cara de James y Sirius.

"Apuesto que esa mujer va ser un trol" murmuro James, recibiendo un codazo de Remus en sus costillas.

"No seas irrespetuoso con una maestra James!" le regaño "Además que importa su apariencia, si lo que viene es a enseñarnos no a conquistarnos" señalo.

Canuto y Cornamenta, solo gimieron más fuertemente y empezaron a orar para que su nueva maestra sea… ¿Agradable a la vista?

Estaba decidido.

Este año iba hacer un asco.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ya esta! ¿Qué les pareció? En el siguiente capitulo se conoce a la nueva maestra de Defensa! estoy corta con los apellidos por si gustan aportar uno sera bien recibido!<br>**

**El diminutivo de Melisa es Mel o Lisa y estoy viendo por cual -.-**

**¡Espero un review con su opinión! **


	2. Chapter 2 Hola Señorita Russell!

**Bueno... para empezar siento haber tardado tanto y aquí esta la continuación. Espero que les guste.**

**Ideas o sugerencias serán bien recibidas.**

* * *

><p>"Sean bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts!" grito el Director Dumbledore. Su voz resonó por todo el gran salón deteniendo cualquier conversación.<p>

La selección hacia poco que había terminado y el banquete iniciado, las cuarto casas de Hogwarts estaban en bullicio desde antes del comienzo del mismo. El rumor de que había un nuevo maestro para DCAO, y sobre todo que era una mujer, se esparció como un incendio en un bosque seco. Los chicos gemían y se lloriqueaban sin perder tiempo, quejándose de cómo no aprenderían nada más allá de sus libros de textos y de cómo una mujer no era adecuada para el puesto de profesor de DCAO, "Las mujeres son demasiado débiles y emocionales, no pueden pelear adecuadamente contra cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con la ropa, el cabello o las uñas, simplemente una mujer no puede enseñar Defensa" había dicho Lucius Malfoy y, después de esa declaración, todas las chicas presentes le lanzaron miradas como dagas, como si desearan verlo caer muerto en cualquier momento.

Mientras que las chicas estaban expectantes y, sinceramente, emocionadas por tener a una mujer que fuera tan poderosa como para poder enseñar ese tipo de tema, aunque en secreto oraban para que los chicos estuvieran equivocados. Después de todo, las mujeres también podían ser muy fuertes. Más que los hombres cuando querían.

Los alumnos estaban alborotados, escuchando a su director, esperando ansiosamente a que presentara la misteriosa maestra.

Más de un alumno o alumna habían estado observando la mesa de profesores, tratando de encontrar a alguna mujer que se justara a la imagen que tenían de su maestra de Defensa, pero solo habían divisado a sus antiguos maestros y a Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Provocando un gran alivio entre los estudiantes masculinos. No había ninguna mujer trol a la vista.

Pero entonces ahí estaba ella.

Había una hermosa mujer de cabello cuervo rizado y de tono de piel blanca, ligeramente bronceada, sus labios tenían la perfecta forma de arco de cupido y su largo cabello negro caí en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus elegantes túnicas de color negro y blanco embarcaban su figura de manera extraordinaria, mostrando su pureza de sangre. La encantadora mujer parecía tener una agradable conversación con la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

"Pssh, Chicos!" llamó Sirius Black a sus amigos, en voz baja "¿Quién es esa?"

La pregunta pareció romper el trance donde habían sido sumergidos los otros tres merodeadores cuando contemplaron la risa de la mujer que estaba delante de ellos.

"No lo sé, pero es hermosísima" murmuro James Potter en voz baja. Aun un poco embobado por la radiante sonrisa de la mujer.

"Tal vez sea aprendiz de Madam Poppy?" sugirió Peter, algo inseguro.

"No lo creo Peter" contra dijo Remus, pensativos "yo pienso... pienso que es nuestra maestra de Defensa" ante sus palabras sus amigos voltearon a verlo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

"Estas loco Lunático!" grito por lo bajo Sirius "ese ángel de ahí no puede ser nuestra maestra"

"Canuto tiene razón mi querido amigo," James con seriedad "esa delicada flor no puede ser nuestra maestra, ella no parece capaz de enfrentarse a los horrores que conllevan ser maestro en Defensa, solo mírala!" el grupo de chicos de sexto año voltearon en dirección a la mesa de maestros, donde la misteriosa mujer daba una sonrisa deslumbrante "Ella rompería en llanto si tuviera que enfrentarse a esos horrores!" finalizo dramáticamente.

A su lado Sirius solo asentía con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con él: "Cornamenta tiene razón, pero saben, no importaría prestarle mi hombro para llorar si se presentara la ocasión" y para darle más énfasis a sus palabras comenzó a mover sus cejas de manera sugestivamente.

A su lado, cierta pelirroja ponía los ojos en blanco. Por su infantilismo.

Aunque interior mente se estaba haciendo preguntas similares, como ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Sería su nueva maestra o alguna aprendiz de Madam Pomfrey? Pensó por un rato aquello, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que era, ya que si la joven fuera aprendiz de Madam Pomfrey estaría sentada al lado de la sanadora y no de la maestra McGonagall, pero ella se veía demasiado joven para ser maestra, no parecía ser más grande que ella, entonces… ¿Quién era ella? Y ¿Por qué en nombre de Merlín era tan hermosa?

Era acaso una veela de las que había oído mencionar en sus libros?

Porque fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por una, pero aun así, Lily no creía que lo fuera, ciertamente era muy hermosa pero no tanto, los chicos eran idiotas y fácilmente se podrían a babear por una cara bonita. Está bien. Ni siquiera había empezado el ciclo escolar y ya estaba celosa de alguien.

'_Contrólate Lily_' se dijo así misma.

"Así pues, me gustaría presentarles a su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la señorita Melissa Russell" grito el Director y en seguida la misteriosa joven se levantó de su asiento mientras daba unas cuantas reverencias corteses a los alumnos y profesores por igual.

Las estudiantes aplaudieron, pero aun así se encontraban con diferentes reacciones. Las mujeres con presunción, siendo felices que los hombres se estuvieran comiendo sus palabras y los chicos… bueno… ellos felices que sus clases ahora serían más interesantes.

"Adiós antiguos y feos maestros de Defensa" exclamo James alegremente. "Y hola señorita Russell!"

"Bueno, ahora dudo que podre concentrarme en alguna de sus clases teniendo a semejante maestra al frente" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa torcida y volvió a mover sus cejas sugestivamente.

Sus amigos a su alrededor (aparte de Remus, quien se hallaba poniendo los ojos ante sus comentarios) soltaron pequeñas risitas estando de acurdo con sus palabras, Lily solo los fulmino con la mirada y rápidamente la palabra '_hipócrita!_' se formó en su mente.

La pelirroja regreso su mirada de nuevo al frente, vio como la señorita Russell se puso de pie, regalando un gran sonrisa a los estudiantes y maestros, que hizo más que uno suspirar. Se veía no más de veinte años, sino menos, tenía un cuerpo increíble. Lily tenía que admitirlo, a comparación con la señorita Russell, ella era más plana que una pared… lo cual empezó a molestarle un poco.

Así pues, con el ceño fruncido, Lily dejo de aplaudir y volvió a concentrarse en su plato e ignorar a los babosos de sus compañeros, sobre todo a Potter, el cual prácticamente se le caía la baba, mientras que observaban a la señorita Russell hablar con la Profesora McGonagall de nuevo.

Melissa, por su parte, estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para dar una gran sonrisa y no gritar con desesperación para después encerrarse en su habitación. Cuando había aceptado ayudar a Hécate, esta no menciono nada de volver en el pasado y de ayudar a educar a sus padres y amigos con su educación en defensa. Es más, ni siquiera había aceptado correctamente! La diosa de la magia solo le había dado una breve introducción sobre los dioses griegos para después arrojarla a algo que parecía una especie de agujero negro para después despertar en medio de la oficina su antiguo y difunto Director, con este de tras del escritorio viéndola con asombro y curiosidad.

Después de una breve presentación (y poco de legeremancia por parte del Director para confirmar todo) se ofreció en ayudarla. Obviamente no sería gratis. De hecho parecía como si le hubiera quitado un gran peso de los hombros al viejo mago, ya que él muy alegremente (demasiado alegre para gusto) le había ofrecido el puesto de maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y tomando en cuenta que no tenía ni sus TIMO y ni EXTASIS, no era que pudiera quejarse al respecto.

Pero al igual que Hécate, Dumbledore solo le dio una breve introducción, le dio unos cuantos pergaminos, y luego un mini tur por los terrenos de la escuela, la presento a su joven maestra de Transformaciones Minerva McGonagall, quien parecía muy complacida al verla y más al oír que sería la nueva profesora de Defensa.

Incluso dijo: "Ella era hora que hubiera una mujer dispuesta a enseñarles a los hombre que no son los únicos que pueden enseñar defensa! Quiero que sepas querida que para cualquier cosa que necesites puedes venir a pedirme ayuda"

Melissa solo pudo asentir, recordando que Minerva (como ella le había pedido que la llamara) era una mujer feminista y al parecer consideraba un gran logro que una mujer fuera elegida para ser maestra de esa asignación en especial. Y no solo ella, varias otras maestras, de diferentes materias, le habían ofrecido su ayuda y consejo si se veía en problemas con cualquier cosa.

Extraño.

Pero eso no había sido lo más extraño, los más extraño había sido cuando la presentaron a los profesores masculinos.

Ellos se encontraron viéndola fijamente, como si quisieran ver a través de su alma, o con algún sonrojo (incluso el tímido de Hagrid la había visto fijamente, antes de volver tan rojo como un tomate y salir rápidamente del cuarto). Pero bueno, ellos mantuvieron su distancia mientras que las mujeres la rodearon y hablaron con ella con tanto entusiasmo que le resulto abrumador.

Cuando llego el primero de septiembre, no pudo haberse sentido más incómoda en toda su vida. Todos los alumnos (los chicos, sobre todos) se le quedaron viendo como si fuera una nueva especie que debía de ser estudiado con detenimiento. Lo cual era muy molesto. Pero Minerva la ayudo a superarlo distrayéndola con una conversación o dándole unos cuantos consejos sobre los alumnos.

"Ten cuidado con los Merodeadores" había dicho en susurro, apuntando lo más discretamente posible a los cuatro chicos en la mesa de rojo y oro "Son unos bromistas y unos busca problemas, no pasan de una semana sin detención, sobre todo Potter y Black, Lupin no tanto (es un gran alumno, muy brillante de hecho) mientras que Pettigrew… él es un alumno promedio, no hace mucho por su cuenta, pero eso sí, júntalo con Potter o Black y las cosas cambian…"

Ella continuo hablando por rato más pero Melissa ya había dejo de hacerle caso después de eso.

Su mente había quedo con la imagen su joven padre hablando animadamente con un joven Sirius y Remus, los cuales se veían mejor que nunca, ellos de vida y alegría, que el corazón de la antigua Potter se le rompía al saber lo que les pasaría en el futuro.

Pero sus ojos se estrecharon brevemente.

El traidor de Pettigrew se hallaba más que feliz al lado de Remus, llenándose la boca con lo que parecía ser pollo.

Hizo una mueca con desagrado y volvió a continuar su plática con Minerva.

Tal vez ya era hora de que alguien pusiera a los merodeadores en su lugar, de vez en cuando.

Mañana prometía en ser un día muy productivo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? no olviden comentar!<strong>

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Capítulo 3 Ya está bien!

**Bueno, aquí esta la continuación! Espero que les gustes y me digan que piensan.**

* * *

><p>Nunca la primera semana de clases había llegado a ser tan intenso como ese día. Al menos no para Melissa.<p>

Se la había pasado tratando de controlar sus nervios y tratar de ser una maestra decente por varios motivos; el principal podría ser el que no la despidieran y terminara viviendo en algún callejón oscuro y solitario viviendo de dios sabe qué cosa, otro porque sería no ser como la cara de sapo que se hacía llamarse su maestra en su quinto año y, por supuesto, no quería darle satisfacción a todos esos idiotas que la consideraban débil o indigna para ser maestra de Defensa, es solo que... ¡Cómo se atreven!. Ni siquiera la conocían ni a sus métodos de estudio o sus habilidades de enseñanzas como para juzgarla, pero tenían que ser hombres y sus fangrils celosas.

Melissa soltó un suspiro de tristeza, empezaba a echar mucho de menos a Hermione, al menos con ella podía tener una charla amigable que no terminara con un ataque de celos sin sentido o en un enamoramiento "de-tu-eres-mi-alma-gemela" y todas esas tonterías sin importancia, como ella los consideraba.

La joven mujer de cabello negro suspiro de nuevo, tomo dos libros de la sección de la biblioteca acerca de las criaturas mágicas mestizas, se los mostro a la señora Prince, quien los registro y pidió que entregara el próximo viernes dentro de 3 semanas, antes volver emprender marcha a su santuario personal.

Su oficina.

El único lugar en todo Hogwarts donde podía estar sola y tranquila antes de sus clases.

Hasta ahora ha tenido que dar clases a los alumnos de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto año, pero hoy no, hoy le tocaba dar clase a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo y no podía estar más nerviosa por dos razones, muy importantes:

La primera: Eran los alumnos "mayores", aquellos alumnos que la veían descaradamente mientras caminaba o se agachaba, aquellos alumnos que le coqueteaban cuando se detenía hablarles en los pasillos, aquellos alumnos que… que... que... ARG!... la hacían perder el juicio, ya que solamente se fijaban en su cuerpo (haciendo énfasis en los pechos, caderas, trasero y piernas, nunca en el maldito rostro u ojos) todo el tiempo y no en el material de estudio o en la clase… ¡joder! ni siquiera cuando explicaba el programa de clase le hacían caso, el cual había pasado horas planeando!

Dos: Aunque las chicas se mostraban entusiasmadas y prestaban atención a las clases, los hombres, en su mayoría, parecían tener la concentración de un gorrión! (¡No! Eso sería insultar a una pobre ave!) Se distraían tan fácilmente que era exasperante. Por decir poco y dar un ejemplo; había encontrado a un alumno de segundo garabateando en su libreta mientras ella dictaba algunas cosas que pondría en su examen, ella solo quería ayudarlos para que no se estresaran leyendo cosas innecesarias, solo para que ese joven, cuyo nombre era, si no recordaba mal, Terry Clown.

Este estudiante decidió escribir en su cuaderno cosas como "Melissa Clown" o "T&M Clown" con dibujos corazones alrededor mientras que el joven Clown la veía con tanta intensidad que la ponía muy incómoda.

Eso fue lo más espeluznante, y perturbador, que le había pasado en la vida. Más que tener a un lunático detrás de ella. No sabía cómo actuar ante esas nuevas atenciones, no sabía que hacer! No podía simplemente renunciar o amenazar con hacerlo cada vez que un estudiante hacia algo que la molestaba…

Su estómago gruño y posó su mano derecho sobre el... tenía hambre. Apretó los libros que tenía en su mano izquierda y se recordó que tenía planificaciones que hacer con respecto a sus clases con los de último año... tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo... su estómago volvió a quejarse...

...

Pero primero lo primero, tenía que desayunar.

Su primera clase de ese día era después del desayuno por lo que era indispensable. Ni siquiera un Voldemort reencarnado le impediría ir por sus pasteles de carne y su jugo de calabaza. Así que, llamando a un elfo domestico para que llevara los libros al salón de Defensa, Melissa cambio de dirección.

¡Al gran salón!

Ese día opto por ponerse una falda entubada negra que le llegaba encima de la rodilla, zapatos de tacones de aguja negros y una camisa clásica blanca con un manto negro sobre sus hombros, no negara que dudo un poco antes de salir, no sabía muy qué tipo de ropa usan en ese tiempo (de los magos sobre todos) pero no estaba dispuesta a cambiar su forma de vestir, había esperado mucho tiempo para tener curvas que presumir (¡CURVAS! ¡Toma eso Pansy! ) y nada le impediría mostrarlas con todo el descaro del mundo!.

Melissa tomo una profunda respiración antes de abrir las puerta del gran salón y, con la frente en alto y con los hombros hechos hacia atrás, camino por el pasillo del medio siendo consiente del anormal silencio que había provocado su presencia, silencio que no duro, ya que alumnos masculinos empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre "Dios mío… que sexy!" o "A mí, me puede castigar cuando quiera ¡Yo no me quejo!" o "Claro que me puede enseñar todo lo que quiera y hasta un poco más… siempre y cuando que me de clases particulares… en la noche" seguidos de "¡Sirius, cállate!" y quien sabe que más. Luego estaban las miradas de envidia de las jóvenes estudiantes femeninas… Melissa solo pudo pensar:

¡Que se jodan los hombres inmaduros! y mujeres celosas que les seguían perritos falderos! Pero... ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ella? Nada… nada a menos que la dejaran hechizar algunos cuantos alumnos. Pero eso iba en contra de la reglas y corría el riesgo de perder su empleo. Suspirando se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, Minerva le saludo cuando se sentó a su lado y emprendieron una amigable charla.

Fue algo irónico que su antigua profesora volviera a tomarla bajo su ala. Aunque no negara que le complacía a la vez. Tenía varios recuerdos de como su estricta maestra y jefe de casa la había cuidado de varios… "pretendientes" entusiastas que la habían seguido varias veces desde el cuarto año.

La Profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño cuando vio que algunos estudiantes varones seguían viendo a Melissa de manera descarada. ¡Que groseros!

Comenzó a toser disimuladamente y en seguida algunos estudiantes volvieron a sus platos con el rostro ligeramente sonrojados mientras que los otros solo tuvieron que recibir una mirada severa para seguir con lo suyo. Melissa se lo agradeció con un pequeña sonrisa, pero cálida, que valió para que la profesora McGonagall también le diera una sonrisa de ánimo. No debía desalentarse sólo porque los alumnos no vieran más allá de la apariencias le había dicho, no te preocupes le dijo, todo está bien le había asegurado…

¡Cómo se había equivocado!

**.**

**.**

Los merodeadores no eran, exactamente, un grupo de jóvenes conocidos por tener la mejor conducta de Hogwarts…

Lo cierto era todo lo contrario.

Más no obstante eran chicos muy atractivos, simpáticos (con las personas que les caían bien), inteligentes y muy talentosos. Obviamente, haciendo excepción de Peter en la mayor parte de esa descripción.

James Potter era el líder y le encantaban las bromas, tenía 3 mejores amigos con los quienes le gustaba pasar el rato e inventar ciertas cosas que no estaban en las actividades de la escuela. Locamente enamorado de Lily Evans, o eso decían sus amigos y compañeros merodeadores los cuales reían descaradamente cuando les lanzaba una mirada afilada o llena de promesas de venganzas, menos Peter, él solo chillaba y se ocultaba detrás de Remus. Ya que, desde el inicio del curso, mostro cierta predilección por su nueva profesora de Defensa; la Sra. Melissa Russel.

Mujer encantadora. Toda una mujer sin duda alguna.

James no podía imaginarse a una mujer más completa que ella, y sabía que no era el único en pensar aquello, muchos chicos se habían fijado en ella desde que llego, no es que pudiera culparlos, él era uno de ellos. Y sobre todo señorita Russel era perfecta.

Era perfecta en todo lo que hacía.

Es perfecta en sus clases, al caminar, al hablar, al comer... Y, blugger, tal vez incluso lo era al respirar.

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Ni siquiera con Lily Evans pensaba así. Y eso ya decía mucho.

Demasiado para ser sincero.

**.**

**.**

Cierto grupo de sexto año de Gryffindor pasaba tranquilamente por el pasillo. Los jóvenes habían salido de su clase historia de la magia (aburridos, por no decir más) y una vez por el pasillo, James hablaba con Sirius sobre sus taticas para el próximo partido de quidditch, y Remus trataba de explicarle la lección a Peter, quien se hallaba adormilado. Su próxima clase seria con la señorita Russell.

Ellos caminaban sin preocupaciones, James y Sirius estaban algo emocionados de por tener clase con la nueva sexy maestra y Remus se hallaba esperanzado de que ella no fuera toda belleza y nada de habilidades de enseñanza, una que dudaba que Hogwarts fuera a contratar a alguien así, y Peter… bueno, era Peter, entonces oyeron una plática que les llamo la atención.

"La señorita Russell es increíble!" grito emocionada una joven de Ravenclaw. Posiblemente estaba en su segundo año.

"¡Te entendió! Todas las dudas que tuve el año pasado se resolvieron en una sola clase!"

Las dos jóvenes siguieron con su conversación entusiasta y expectante sobre cómo serían las próximas clases de su nueva maestra de Defensa. Los Merodeadores solamente pudieron compartir una mirada entre ellos, no sabiendo muy bien como tomar la nueva información que acaban de oír.

Ellos ya se habían formulado (más o menos) una idea de lo que debían de esperarse de su próxima clase. Sirius estaba listo para ir en un plan seductor y buen alumno, la clase de alumno que cualquier maestra amaría, James tomaría notas detalladas de todo (Si, todo), Remus trataría de mantener a sus dos amigos a raya mientras que trataba prestar atención a la clase y Peter ayudaría a James con su labor. Él de la clase y James sobre la maestra.

Eran planes sencillos de los cuales esperaban grandes resultados.

Aunque ahora parecía ser más interesante.

**.**

**.**

Melissa observo al grupo de sexto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin que entraba en el aula. Ella uso la sombra como camuflaje y esperaba, pacientemente, a que alguno de sus estudiantes se percatara de su presencia.

Pasaron, hasta el último de ellos, y no pudo evitar sentirse muy decepcionada de que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de su presencia. Ahora ya no le sorprendía de que muchos de estos magos y brujas perecieran en la primera guerra contra Voldemort… y ahora que se lo pregunta, ¿Dónde estaría la vieja cara de serpiente? Recolectando Mortifagos en alguna parte probablemente.

Hablando de Mortifagos.

Por lo que veía, Severus y Lily ya habían dejado de ser amigos, frunció el ceño ante ello, hubiera deseado llegar antes para ayudarlos. Su mamá, Lily, se hallaba sentada lo más lejos posible de Severus, mientras que esté la veía con tristeza… pero tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de acercarse a ella, ¿orgullo? No cabía la menor duda.

Por Lucius y Narcissa sabía que la pareja aún no estaba casada, ¿prometidos? Posiblemente, ¿fieles? Lo dudaba severamente, o por lo menos eso le dio a entender ante el descarado coqueteo del rubio platino para con ella cuando estaba en la biblioteca. Decidió olvidar e ignorar ese repugnante momento y llevarlo a lo profundo de su mente.

Lo último que quería recordar, antes de verse obligada a dar una clase, era al padre de Malfoy siendo galante y asquerosamente insinuante con ella.

Volvió a concentrar su atención a hacia los alumnos. Seguían sin darse cuenta que ella estaba presente… que desilusión más grande.

Giró su mirada en dirección hacia lo Merodeadores y estos no parecían tan mal.

James Potter había sacado su libreta nada más entrar y había preparado su pluma sumergiéndola en el tintero, listo para tomar apuntes. Le pareció lindo, de seguro lo hacía para impresionar a Lily, aunque algo extraño, ella pensaba que su padre le gustaba más la Transfiguración que Defensa. Se encogió de hombros, oh bueno, cualquiera se equivoca.

Vio a Pettigrew… quien se hallaba copiando los movimientos de su padre, ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Rápidamente volteó hacia Remus, como era de esperarse de su futuro maestro de Defensa, y cerebrito de los Merodeadores, él parecía ansioso porque comenzara la clase… ¿Por qué lucia tan nervioso? Que ella supiera hoy no había luna llena. Tal vez los merodeadores le tenían alguna broma guardada, debía de estar alerta.

Mientras que Sirius… ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Sirius?

Los ojos de Melissa se abrieron el doble de su tamaño, su padrino se hallaba… ¿arreglándose el cabello y…. oh merlín, se estaba chequeando el aliento?

Ya está bien, hasta aquí la cosa! Ya se fue la profesora amable, ya viene siendo momento para ser algo "ruda" con su estudiantes!

* * *

><p><strong>Melissa se harto de ser la maestra buena, ¿que les hará? <strong>

**Yo también me lo pregunto y les pregunto a ustedes, ¿qué creen que hará?**


End file.
